


Married.

by flickawhip



Category: Wish Me Luck - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks we're married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married.

"You know Faith, everyone thinks we're married..."

Faith had hardly looked up from her papers, she didn't need to, she already knew that Cadogan had his usual little half-smile on his face. He always did. She wasn't sure why.   
She had pondered a responce, finally knowing what to say. 

"Well, isn't that a shame... that they got us so wrong?"

"Hardly. I mean..."

"You mean nothing Cadogan."

Faith spoke bruskly. 

"Please leave."

He had not done so, he had simply stood staring down at her as she continued her work, refusing to look up at him, although she seemed amused by his hesitation. He wasn't sure, she just barely ever smiled. Even now he was unsure if she was smiling at him, about him or smiling to tease him. God only knew he hardly dare ask... In the end he opted for the simple option, giving her some chocolate and leaving. He had always been snarky with her. He knew she was doing her best but it was just so much fun messing with her.


End file.
